1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for supporting work pieces. The invention relates more particularly to a portable worktable for use with an auxiliary support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Workbenches usually are large, heavy duty tables configured to support a work piece at about waist high level. The work piece may be supported on a flat surface and maintained in position by hand or by auxiliary hold downs. Alternatively, it is common practice to provide a vise gripping means which is mounted to the workbench. The vise gripping means generally comprises a pair of jaws, one of which is stationary and the other of which is actuated relative to the stationary jaw by a screw. The vise is permanently mounted to the workbench near an edge thereof or, alternatively, the vise is readily demountable by means such as a suction surface, clamp, etc. While the permanently mounted vise may include an anvil segment and a relatively small working surface, such surfaces are considered impractical as a general working surface and are utilized generally only for specialized, heavy duty forming operations such as setting rivets, hammering shapes, etc.
There are a number of occasions when it is desirable to provide a means for gripping a work piece at a particular site yet it is impractical to provide a workbench at the location because of such factors as the setup cost involved, the unavailability of space, etc. In satisfying this need, a portable workbench which is collapsible for transport and storage has been provided. The collapsible feature of the workbench enables it to be compacted and stored in those cases wherein insufficient space is available for permanent installation of a workbench yet it is readily set up as the need arises. Portability is advantageous since the workbench may be transported from work site to work site where it would be impractical to provide a permanently installed workbench at each work site. A workbench which exhibits these features and which advantageously incorporates a vise grip having vise jaw angularity control is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,615,087, 3,841,619, and 4,076,229 to Arnold Hickman which are assigned to the assignee of this invention.
In prior workbench configurations whether permanently installed workbenches or portable collapsible workbenches, the workbench structure includes means for positioning a work piece at a convenient working level such as waist high level. The workbench therefore utilizes structural means such as leg members for supporting the work piece at an elevated position. Workbench materials which accomplish this positioning contribute to an increase in the size, relative complexity and cost of the workbench. Even a portable collapsible workbench of this type occupies a substantial amount of space and can be relatively heavy and costly.
While there have been developed waist high workbenches, there exists a need for a portable, light weight worktable with work piece gripping means, which provides a substantial work surface, which is relatively light and compact, which can be used at a convenient height such as waist height but which does not require supporting substructure thereby facilitating its portability and storage, and which can be fabricated at a relatively low cost.